Baiting The Hook
by flotternz
Summary: Sequel to Dropping The Rod


TITLE: Baiting The Hook  
  
AUTHOR: Flotternz  
  
EMAIL: flotternz@yahoo.co.nz  
  
STORY STATUS: Complete  
  
SEQUEL/SERIES INFO: Sequel to Dropping The Rod  
  
SEASON: Six  
  
SPOILERS: None  
  
CATEGORIES: Humor, Fluff  
  
PAIRINGS: Sam & Jack  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
CONTENT WARNINGS: None  
  
SUMMARY: Sequel to Dropping The Rod.  
  
ARCHIVE PERMISSIONS: Dyiallias II, Jackfic, All others please ask.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Sadly the Stargate and it's characters don't belong to me, but are the property of Showtime, Gekko, MGM . hence I don't not earn money from posting this, I just wrote it for pure entertainments value. Blah Blah Blah....  
  
FILE SIZE: 36kb  
  
STORY URL: None  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I gotta thank Tara, not only for Betaing, but for putting up with my persistence to write this when we have a couple of stories on the backburner that we *should* be working on. Getting on to it now babe, I promise!!  
  
************************  
  
Baiting The Hook By Flotternz  
  
************************  
  
The question hung in the suddenly silent air for a long time.  
  
A very, very long time.  
  
It wasn't foreboding at all, but a kind of disbelief filled the room. Everyone's eyes were focussed solely on the man that was rapidly turning crimson. And though he'd never admit it to anyone, Teal'c found the whole situation amusing.  
  
He felt the urge to step outside and guffaw loudly. But he wasn't the sort to guffaw, or laugh, or even snort in amusement. Didn't mean he didn't want to though.  
  
Sam Carter was quivering next to him. He spared a quick glance at her, and found a grin on her face, similar to the one that had been on her face this morning when she and O'Neill had finally dragged themselves out of the bedroom. It made a stark contrast to the tears that marred her face.  
  
It was about bloody time, really, that they had done something. He'd seen them torture themselves too often over these feelings they shared. He'd actually been tempted on a number of occasions to lock them in a room until they'd done something, *anything*, to sort themselves out.  
  
And finally they had.  
  
Jack still hadn't turned, but his face was turning even redder. Jacob was watching him, and for the first time since he'd arrived, his face was devoid of anger. Jonas was grinning like an idiot, but really there was nothing new there. And Sam . she looked like she was ready to jump him on the spot, if he ever answered her.  
  
This could take a while.  
  
For a moment, Teal'c considered walking up to the other man and shaking him, or anything that might provoke a response, or better yet, a reply to Sam's question. She did deserve an answer, after all. Hell, they all deserved to hear the answer to that.  
  
Jack turned slowly, his eyes seeking out, and quickly finding Sam's. He looked sheepish. It didn't suit him.  
  
He shrugged. "Of course I do," he whispered, like he didn't want anybody else to hear his admission.  
  
It didn't matter though, Teal'c had hearing that was sharper than a hawk, and he would have heard it any way. Okay, why not torture him a bit, what was the Tau'ri saying? What goes around comes around?  
  
"I can not hear you O'Neill, what did you say?"  
  
Jack glared, his nostrils flaring, his eyes lighting up menacingly. "Butt out Teal'c."  
  
Teal'c wasn't scared though, and he wasn't going to let this opportunity to taunt O'Neill slip by easily. He crossed his arms over his broad chest and resisted the urge to tap his foot with mock-impatience. He could be menacing too.  
  
"I will not. If I cannot hear you, then Major Carter cannot hear you either."  
  
Sam turned slightly, enough to look up at him. She looked like she was on the verge of laughter. Oh, this was too much fun really. He heard a small, tiny, snort escape her lips as she turned back to Jack.  
  
Jack's fists curled into balls next to his side. "I said of course I do," he muttered through clenched teeth.  
  
"That is better, O'Neill." Teal'c rumbled. He laughed inwardly when Jack glared at him.  
  
"You really love me?"  
  
Jack grinned suddenly. "Yeah," he said, taking a step closer to Sam, his argument with Sam seemingly forgotten. He slid his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him and forcing her to look up at him. "You don't think I would have done what we did last night if I didn't do you?"  
  
*Crap. There goes all my fun!*  
  
***  
  
Sam felt the rest of the world ebb away around her as she searched those dark eyes, so full of feeling, so full of the love that he had just admitted to.  
  
*Wow.*  
  
*He loves me.*  
  
*Wow.*  
  
She smiled. Then she grinned. Then she slid her arms around his neck, not even caring that her father was standing less than three meters away watching this little public display of affection.  
  
"I love you too, Jack," she breathed, still staring helplessly into those eyes.  
  
She hadn't expected him to admit how he felt, not so soon into their relationship; perhaps she had never really expected it at all. She certainly hadn't expected him to blurt it to her father of all people. She had just assumed that it would be one of those unspoken things that they both knew without the words ever being uttered.  
  
"Oh for crying out loud, kiss her already!"  
  
That was Teal'c. The same Teal'c who'd seemed content to rile Jack up, which was completely out of character for him. But then again, he was one of the few people who knew how they truly felt about each other, so maybe it was no great surprise that he was urging this relationship on.  
  
Jack's arms moved; shifting away from her waist and moving up to gently cup her face, his eyes never leaving hers. Ever so slowly, with a tenderness that she never expected and doubted she would ever get used to, he lowered his lips to hers.  
  
*Ooohhhh yeah!*  
  
One of her hands slid up his neck to rest in the short hair at the back of his head, the other slid down to cup his backside as she opened her mouth to him, allowing his tongue entrance as the kiss deepened. And she melted, letting him pull her body closer to him, tongues duelling hungrily.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Sam leapt back as if burnt, tearing her body from Jack's as her fathers irate voice penetrated her kiss-fogged mind. She looked over at him, not failing to notice Jonas watching them both, a slight flush, and a stupid grin plastered on his face.  
  
But she couldn't help but notice the look on her fathers face. He looked angry. Very, very angry. Like he wanted to tear someone or something apart.  
  
"I haven't finished with you yet, either of you!"  
  
Sam flinched, feeling like she was twelve years old again and caught holding hands with a boy. She tried to prepare herself for the next explosion, hoping that what he had to say was no worse than what he had said earlier.  
  
Jack's arm slid around her waist, drawing her closer to him, telling her without words that he was there for her. They were in this together through thick or thin. It was sweet, and touching . and so totally unlike the Jack O'Neill she knew.  
  
Jacob's eyes narrowed as he watched them. She could see him grinding his teeth, chewing the inside of his mouth, but his eyes gave away nothing.  
  
*Crap*.  
  
The expression on his face changed suddenly, so quickly that she wasn't sure if she actually seen what she had before he stepped up to her and pulled her into his arms and out of Jack's.  
  
"It's about bloody time!"  
  
***Fin*** © Flotternz '03 


End file.
